In the past, sheets of wood veneer have been trimmed using guillotine-type clippers. In such veneer trimmers, stacked sheets, or books, of wood veneer are trimmed. In addition, the books may be split, for example, by parallel connected circular saws positioned in a row transverse to the direction of the cuts.